Knightmare
Knightmare is more of a variety submitter and doesn't tend to favor one series or another when creating submissions.He joined the Mercurious site on April 6th 2009. He is a member of the Judge's Panel since it was created. He has said that the Touhou project is among his favorite game series. When he posted his first character submission of the famous Pokemon glitch Missingno. he was hailed as a brilliant and creative submitter and welcomed to the site. Accepted Submissions Characters 8-Bit Donkey Kong Albus Barlowe Barst Bill Overbeck Birdo Bomberman Bowser Jr. / Shadow Mario Broque Dark Matter Darknut Dracula Dr. Mario Emperor Emperor Bulblax Fawful Fire Kirby Flandre Scarlet Galacta Knight Gambler Giygas Hakkun Ice Climbers Ice Kirby Ifrit Julius Belmont Kart Mario Knuckle Joe Knuckles Little Mac Marx Maxim Kishine Missingno. Mr. Game & Watch NES Link Ninten Octorok Paper Peach Porky Minch Reimu Hakurei Shiva Shy Guy Soleiyu Belmont Soma Cruz Starlow The Heavy Thunder and Storm Toadette Tommy Vercetti Veran Wart Wolf Link & Midna Young Link / Deku Link / Goron Link / Zora Link Zant Zero Zidane Tribal Stages 40 Below Fridge Aqua Lake Zone Attack Carrier Bowser's Castle Castle Bleck Inner Sanctum Chai Kingdom City Trial Death Mountain Death Mountain Crater Delfino Airstrip Dracula's Castle Dr. Mario's Virus Bottle Dry Dry Outpost Donkey Kong Jungle Emperor's Realm Eversion Famicom Freezeflame Galaxy Ghostly Galaxy Green Plant Halberd Hippo Launcher Level Koopa Troopa Beach Luigi's Mansion Mario Bros. Mario Circuit Mario Tennis Metroid Processing Pallet Town Pink Cloud Princess Peach's Castle Puel Town Radish Ruins Sand Spiral Galaxy Sargasso Hideout Spectacle Rock Star World Subcon Overworld T.A.C. Planet Tetris The Dream World Toadette's Hotel Tower of Hera Twilight House Venom Wario's Gold Mine Wrecked Ship Items Bait Diet Book iPod Item Monitor Fresh Pasta Priest Band Shop Block Super Shroom Shake The Staff of Worms Pokemon Diglett Goldeen Lugia Noctowl Swampert Assist Trophies Ballade B.O.X. Security Robot Bun Cloudjin Dark Matter Elite Pirate Fiery Blowhog Freezy Ghost Piranha Gorgon Hector the Reflector Hogwash Kuchuka Masked Muscle Mother Brain Phlegyas Pressn Pulse Bombu Rabbid Sir Weston Skeleton Dragon Snooter Stanley The Sorrow Uboa Weeds Wess Whatever Bosses None Enemies None Event Matches Brothers War Impossible Odds Luigi Superstar Total Accepted Submissions By Type Characters - 60 Stages - 47 Items - 9 Pokemon - 5 Assist Trophies - 28 Bosses - 0 Enemies - 0 Event Matches - 3 By Franchise Animal Crossing - 1 Bomberman - 1 Castlevania - 9 Donkey Kong - 4 Eversion - 1 Famicom Disk System - 1 Final Fantasy - 2 Fire Emblem - 3 F-Zero - 1 Grand Theft Auto - 1 Game & Watch - 1 Ice Climber - 1 Kingdom Hearts - 1 Kirby - 13 Left 4 Dead - 1 Madotsuki - 1 Mega Man - 3 Metal Gear Solid - 2 Metroid - 6 Mother/Earthbound - 8 Paper Mario - 6 Pikmin - 3 Pokemon - 8 Punch-Out!! - 2 Rayman - 1 Sonic the Hedgehog - 3 Star Fox - 3 Super Mario - 29 Sutte Hakkun - 1 Team Fortress - 1 Tetris - 1 The House of the Dead - 1 The Legend of Zelda - 15 Touhou Project - 2 Wario/WarioWare - 1 Yoshi - 4 Yume Nikki - 1 Totals Favored Submission Types 1. Characters 2. Stages 3. Assist Trophies Favored Submission Franchises 1. Super Mario 2. The Legend of Zelda 3. Kirby Total Submissions 152 Submissions Category:Members Category:Judge's Panel